Une virginité bien gardée
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Minerva "espionne" Miss Granger pendant qu'elle se baigne nue. Début d'une histoire d'amour? À vous de le découvrir! Ce ne sont pas des personnages que j'utilise souvent, mais cette Fic est pour Keiitaroo! Un petit quelque chose pour toi, le 10 juillet...
1. Chapter 1

**Une virginité bien gardée**

**Voici une Fic mettant en scène Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger, dans un yuri assez…prévisible disons! Pour une fois, je fais une belle petite histoire quétaine, rose jusqu'à la fin. Vous êtes averties, de toute façon je ne le fais pas pour vous, je le fais pour ma puce, Eva ^^. C'est une Fic à 100% pour toi, bien que tu aies seulement droit à ce mini-chapitre avant la suite tardive…. MOUHAHAHAHA! La cruelle en moi ressort… **

Le professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, la séduisante, bien qu'assez âgée, Minerva McGonagall, observait la belle brune avec intérêt. Sous le ciel sombre de cette nuit éclairée par une lune brillante, un simple croissant, Hermione Granger marchait au bord du lac, qui avait probablement une température exquise en cette fin d'année scolaire.

Même sous forme de chat, l'enseignante gardait ses yeux curieux, avides d'apprendre. D'en apprendre plus sur cette élève jolie et oh combien intelligente, qui même à son âge, arrivait à l'attirer sexuellement. Un désir qui la faisait frissonner chaque fois que les subtils effluves de la chevelure épaisse et frisée passaient près d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait, d'abord et avant tout, un puissant amour. Un amour qui ne pourrait jamais être révélé au grand jour, car son statut d'autorité ne le lui permettait pas.

Bien dommage, car à l'instant où Hermione retira tous ses vêtements, Minerva aurait tout donné, même son travail qu'elle chérissait, pour pouvoir rejoindre la jeune femme de 16 ans dans l'eau clair… Enfin, pas son travail, car elle ne pourrait plus revoir Hermione. Il lui faudrait un plan. Au plus vite, car elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, surtout si Miss Granger continuait d'exposer ses courbes aussi délicieuses devant elle, inconsciemment, presque chaque soir depuis 2 semaines…

**Bon! Même si c'est une Fic spécialement pour Eva, reviews quand même hein? Hein? :D Je vous aime!**

**Anna Bella ^^**


	2. Points de vue

**Points de vue**

**Voilà la suite beaucoup trop tardive de cette Fic, faite spécialement pour me belle Eva! En espérant que tu l'aimes! **

La belle Minerva McGonagall marchait d'un pas énervé dans les couloirs du château où elle enseignait. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu éclater! Sortir de sa poitrine pour crier sa frustration au grand jour! Mais la professeure de Métamorphose ne pouvait se permettre de crier. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer entrain de pleurer et de perdre le contrôle, pour cette stupide chose qu'elle avait surprise dans le parc, à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, incontrôlables et dérangeantes. Elle aperçut une porte de placard, et l'ouvrit sans se poser de question. Minerva s'engouffra à l'intérieur et s'effondra contre le mur en pleurant. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Aimer quelqu'un, c'était loin d'être magnifique! De plus, cette personne ne l'aimerait jamais pour plusieurs raison : son sexe, son âge, sa position hiérarchique… N'empêche que chaque fois qu'elle voyait Hermione Granger, l'enseignante froide, qui aurait pu être frigide, fondait lentement, pour se transformer en une femme amoureuse et romantique.

La voir embrasser Ronald Weasley l'avait anéantie. Seulement, si Minerva avait pris le temps de rester un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait bien vite compris que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…

En effet, elle n'avait assistée qu'au baiser… La suite de la scène qu'elle avait manquée s'était plutôt déroulée de cette façon…

Ron avait saisi le visage d'Hermione brusquement quand il avait vu Lavande marcher non loin de là. Ils venaient de rompre, et il voulait être sûr qu'elle comprenne que c'était bel et bien terminé. Hermione s'était abandonnée, laissant l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : les femmes l'excitaient, les hommes la dégoûtaient. Elle le repoussa quelques secondes après, comprenant bien vite le manège de son ami.

- Ronald Weasley! Embrasse Harry, la prochaine fois!

Le Harry en question, protesta à grand cris, pendant que le rouge, déjà trop présent, montait aux oreilles de Ron. La jeune fille s'éloigna à grands pas, rageant intérieurement. Elle avait bien vu la belle silhouette haute de sa professeure de Métamorphose passer dans le couloir. Elle savait que McGonagall les avaient observés, et elle en était triste. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi sa la chagrinait autant, par contre…

Tous les matins, le sourire de Minerva McGonagall lui donnait la force de continuer. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas bien d'éprouver de la tendresse pour son enseignante, mais elle ne pouvait même pas s'en blâmer, car elle n'était sûre de rien…

Pendant la seconde où la jeune fille eu cette pensée, Minerva décida qu'il était temps de réagir! Faire quelque chose! Quelque chose qui prouverait à Hermione son amour, coûte que coûte! Elle sortit de son placard (**non ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots**) puis se dirigea vers son bureau, cette fois d'un pas assuré et rapide. Arrivée à destination, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur en soupirant. Elle retira ses vêtements et s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Ses complexes continueraient de la suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. Aussi bien s'y faire tout de suite, pour se sentir bien dans son corps quand le moment serait venu de parler à Miss Granger…

**Voila ^^ Oui, c'est court et insignifiant, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part! Je veux rappeler que, il y a quelques mois, je n'arrivais plus à écrire une ligne U_u XD**

**Je vous aime :D**

**Anna Bella **


	3. Bureau

**Bureau**

**Encore une suite en retard! J'ai tellement honte!**

La main hésite. Elle est suspendue dans les airs. Elle veut frapper à la porte de sa directrice de maison, mais elle n'ose pas. La main ne veut pas. Hermione ne veut pas. Pourtant, toutes les 2 veulent mettre les choses au clair. Hermione parce que sa tête le lui hurle, et sa main… Sa main parce qu'elle rêve de se poser contre la nuque pâle de Minerva, et sentir son cou se courber sous la caresse… Et défaire son chignon…

La jeune femme est certaine d'avoir vue McGonagall s'enfuir quand Ron l'a embrassée. Pourtant… Pourquoi fuirait-elle? Mais il n'y a pas que ça, malheureusement. Hermione a aussi entendu des sanglots venant d'un placard. Aux dernières nouvelles, les balais ne pleurent pas. Les femmes émotives, oui. Mais peux-ton seulement considérer Minerva McGonagall comme une femme émotive? Peux-ton seulement la considérée comme une femme? Tous ses élèves la voient uniquement comme une enseignante. Pas comme une femme qui a des émotions et des désirs.

Assez de pensées inutiles pour la soirée! Le poing cogne contre la porte doucement. Elle entend des sons étouffés. Des sanglots? Un sort est jeté, et la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Le sortilège venait de l'intérieur. La voix ferme, dure et sèche lui parle.

- Entrez, Mademoiselle Granger.

Le ton est beaucoup plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être même trop froid. Hermione aimerait y retrouver la touche de chaleur que Minerva laissait parfois trainée dans sa voix. Mais pas ce soir, hélas…

La directrice de Gryffondor est simplement assise dans sa chaise de cuir. Elle regarde son élève gravement. Qui aurait dit que, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, cette même femme fantasmait sur sa jeune élève.

- Asseyez-vous.

Ce n'est pas une suggestion, non. C'est un ordre. Hermione s'assied et essaie de parler.

- Professeur je…

Minerva hausse un sourcil, tel le faucon qui observe sa proie.

- Oui?

- Je… J'ai oublié de vous donner une page dans le dernier devoir que je vous ai remis!

C'est la première chose qui lui est passée en tête.

Minerva voudrait se frapper. Comment a-t-elle pu croire un instant que son élève venait lui parler à elle, en tant que femme, et non en tant qu'enseignante. Mais la directrice de maison va plus loin. Elle ne devrait pas. Mais elle le fait. Elle se concentre et pénètre les pensées de cette jeune femme troublée. Ce qu'elle y voit la laisse sans voix. Son propre reflet occupe les pensées d'Hermione. Ainsi que pleins d'autres, mais quand même, elle a sa place. Elle y est! Le véritable but de sa visite dans son bureau, était de lui parler sur ce qu'elle croyait éprouvée pour elle. L'enseignante se ressaisit. Elle sort de la tête si confuse, et reporte son attention sur l'élève aux yeux marron.

- Je vois. Vous n'avez qu'à me l'apporter demain matin. Première heure sur mon bureau, Mademoiselle Granger.

- Bien… bien sûr, bredouille t-elle.

Pauvre Hermione, pense Minerva. Une page supplémentaire à faire, simplement par orgueil. Comme elle connait son élève, Hermione préfèrera du travail supplémentaire à une conversation gênante. Pour le moment, du moins…

Hermione se lève de la chaise et s'apprête à quitter. Mais quelque chose la retient. Serais-ce sa volonté? Sa confiance? Non. C'est la main de la directrice de Gryffondor contre le bas de son dos.

- Hermione?

La toute première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son nom. Elle lui parle d'une voix radoucie, en plus. Sa peau tremble, la main ne se retire pas, au contraire. Elle caresse le bas du dos, puis se retire brusquement.

- Vous aviez un… un cheveu. Bonne soirée.

Et elle lui claque la porte au nez. Minerva a tout simplement honte. En 40 ans de carrière, jamais elle n'a été autant troublée pas une élève. N'y par personne d'autre d'ailleurs…

**Bon prochain chapitre un jour… J'y vais lentement dans leurs contacts pour le moment… Un premier contact… Est-ce que sa fait une belle Eva heureuse? ^^**

**Review! **

**Anna Bella :)**


	4. Que faire?

**Que faire?**

**Encore une suite en retard! Oh là là… Vive le temps de Noël!**

Hermione est assise dans la bibliothèque pour le travail de Métamorphose. Elle doit écrire la fameuse page qui lui permettra de s'en tirer, d'avoir une raison pour sa visite inusitée d'hier soir à sa directrice de maison.

Elle est plongée dans ses écrits, l'encre forme des lettres rondes et parfaites. La jeune Gryffondor souffle sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui bloquait la vue, et continue son travail… Il est bientôt 11 heures. La bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, vient lui demander poliment de quitter. Hermione rassemble ses choses, prend tout dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir apporté son sac à dos avec elle… Tout ce qu'elle tient pourrait tomber d'un instant à l'autre…

Elle est presque rendue à destination… Encore quelques mètres avant de déposer son fardeau…

- Poisson rouge, chuchote t-elle à la Grosse Dame endormie qui lui ouvre avec un grognement mécontent.

Elle murmure un remerciement et entre dans la Salle Commune. Bien sûr, à cette heure elle est vide. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Personne n'a remarqué qu'elle est en retard pour le couvre-feu!

- MISS GRANGER!

Hermione sursaute et échappe tout ses manuels au sol, répandant de l'encre sur son devoir fraîchement achevé.

Minerva McGonagall se tient debout à quelques pas d'elle, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux. Puis elle voit l'encre s'étendre partout et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

- Mon Dieu, le tapis!

Elle s'agenouille au sol avec une rapidité étonnante, remet la bouteille d'encre bien droite, et jette des sorts sur tout ce qui a été touché par le fluide liquide sombre. Hermione l'aide à ramasser les manuels, les plumes et les livres de la bibliothèque, et dépose le tout sur la table basse. Elles sont toutes les deux agenouillées l'une devant l'autre, et elles se fixent, attendent quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Minerva prend la parole, de sa voix douce, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi êtes-vous encore debout à cette heure?

Hermione pense à la classique excuse de : Je suis somnambule… Mais y renonce en se rappelant qu'elle a à faire à Minerva McGonagall. Elle décide de dire la vérité qui est, de toute façon, pas trop horrible.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince a laissé ouvert plus longtemps pour me permettre de terminer votre devoir, que je dois vous remettre demain matin.

- Ainsi donc, la fameuse page n'était qu'une prétexte! De quoi vouliez-vous vraiment me parler, Miss Granger?

- De ça…

Hermione s'approche de son professeur de Métamorphose et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes… Celle qui reçoit le baiser est figée, dure comme la pierre. La jeune élève se recule, un peu blessée, mais surtout déçue. Minerva la regarde étonnée, puis se rapproche d'Hermione, et l'embrasse à son tour, avec plus d'ardeur. Le premier baiser l'avait laissé indécise, le deuxième confirme à la plus jeune ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre : elle aime cette femme bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait se l'avouer…

Le baiser dur longtemps… Minerva couche la jeune fille sur le tapis, sous elle. Elle continue de l'embrasser, caresse la cuisse nue, et glisse sa main sous la jupe à carreaux. Elle passe sa main sur la surface lisse de la peau légèrement bronzée, et s'arrête en entendant le premier gémissement d'Hermione. Elle se relève brusquement, replace ses cheveux et dit d'une voix brusque :

- Allez immédiatement vous couchez, Miss Granger.

La directrice de maison remonte l'escalier qui mène à sa chambre, laissant derrière elle une Hermione à bout de souffle, qui voudrait bien comprendre les pensées de cette femme…

**Fin de ce chapitre! **

**Anna Bella :)**


	5. Erreur

**Erreur**

**Un autre petit chapitre ^^ ! (Je suis fière de moi, au moins mes chapitres ne tardent pas! Merci pour vos reviews les filles :D Je tiens aussi à mentionner à Az que je ne suis pas une fana des MM/HG, et que la Fic est vraiment pour faire plaisir à ma belle Eva. Toujours fidèle à Bellatrix u_u')**

La jeune femme se réveille en pleine nuit, en larmes. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle ne cesse de pleurer. Puis, elle repense à Minerva McGonagall. Voilà pourquoi elle pleure. Pourquoi donc son professeur de Métamorphose lui donne t-elle des faux espoirs comme ça?

La lune est pleine ce soir. Plus que 2 semaines avant la fin de sa sixième année. Elle soupire, essuie ses larmes du revers de sa main droite, et se lève de son lit. Elle a, plus tôt dans la soirée, emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle la dépose sur elle et sort du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Inutile de s'attirer les foudres de McGonagall, une deuxième fois dans la même soirée.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle se retrouve finalement à l'air libre. Elle s'empresse de retirer la cape, pour profiter de l'air et soupire de bonheur en regardant le lac rafraîchissant, qui l'attend. Elle s'approche d'une grosse roche, à quelques mètres du bord du lac. Elle s'apprête à s'asseoir, mais entend un miaulement qui l'en empêche. Sur la roche se trouve un distingué chat à rayures, qui la juge de son regard hautain. Le félin lui rappelle quelqu'un, elle ne pourrait pas dire qui. Hermione prend le chat dans ses bras et lui caresse la tête doucement. Le chat ronronne, la jeune femme sourit. Comme sa fait du bien de tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un qui ne nous rejette pas.

Hermione repose le chat sur la roche, et il proteste, à grands coups de : Miaaaaaw! La Gryffondor esquisse un sourire, puis commence à retirer ses vêtements. Elle se retourne vers le chat, qui la regarde avec intérêt. Sans savoir pourquoi, le regard du félin la gêne.

- Allez ouste! Retourne-toi! Ferme tes yeux!

Elle se sent stupide et elle éclate de rire. Elle jurait que le chat à sourit! Ce dernier se retourne pudiquement, non sans un dernier regard vers la jeune fille.

Hermione retire ses vêtements avec empressement, et plonge dans le lac, tête la première. L'eau fraîche lui fait un bien fou.

Le chat, en entendant le son de l'eau, regarde la jeune fille. Il s'approche de l'eau, la touche du bout de sa patte, puis grimace en revenant se placer sur la roche un peu plus loin. Il continue de fixer la Gryffondor avec ce regard qui la met mal à l'aise, comme si elle allait être punie pour être sortie aussi tard dans le parc. Puis, elle se met à douter. Est-ce que…

Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, le chat vient lui confirmer sa plus grande peur. Il se met à grandir, et prend soudain forme humaine… Elle aurait du se méfier des marques de lunettes autour des yeux du chat!

Son professeur de Métamorphose se tient devant le lac, les cheveux détachés, sans lunettes et… Complètement nue! Hermione s'empresse de fermer les yeux, par respect. Minerva sourit, et s'avance prudemment dans l'eau limpide du lac.

Elle vient me gronder, se dit Hermione. Oh Mon Dieu, je vais mourir! Je vous aimais, papa et maman, vous aussi, Ron et Harry, se répète mentalement la jeune femme.

Mais au lieu de la gifle à laquelle elle s'était attendue, elle reçoit de l'eau en pleine visage. Elle ouvre les yeux, indignée… pour apercevoir la mine enjouée de son professeur, ainsi que ses yeux joueurs. Comme un chat qui regarde une souris… Il veut seulement jouer.

Hermione envoie de l'eau à son tour, et la bagarre d'eau éclate. La «guerre» dure plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles retentissent éclats de rire et éclaboussures d'eau.

Elle se finit quelques instants plus tard, pendant que les 2 femmes reprennent leur souffle et se regardent.

L'enseignante sourit à Hermione qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre chaleureusement. Elle a totalement oublié qu'à peine 1 heure plus tard, elle pleurait d'amour pour cette même femme.

- Rentrons. Vous allez prendre froid.

- Oui, professeur.

Et voilà. Les formules de politesse sont revenues… encore. Elles nagent jusqu'au bord du lac, où elles se tournent le dos respectueusement, pendant qu'elles remettent leurs vêtements.

Minerva raccompagne Hermione jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du dortoir en silence. Pas un mot, rien. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

L'enseignante de Métamorphose embrasse la joue d'Hermione doucement, et cette dernière se retourne brusquement, pour entrer en contact avec les lèvres de Minerva. Celle-ci grogne, se dégage du baiser et regarde sa jeune élève en le pointant du doigt, en signe d'avertissement.

- Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Mais _personne_ ne doit être au courant!

Elle a tellement insisté sur le mot personne, qu'Hermione ne peut que la prendre au sérieux. Puis Minerva redevient un peu plus douce, et caresse le cou de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Hermione a besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rejoindre son professeur dans sa chambre…

**Voilà ^^ Plutôt court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! Reviews ! Alors Eva, contente? Je l'ai posté le plus tôt que je pouvais!**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	6. Invitation

**Invitation**

**Encore un autre bien en retard... Désolée, je suis comment dirais-je… en manque d'inspiration!**

Minerva se réveille en ce samedi matin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a absolument RIEN à faire aujourd'hui! Elle étire ses membres souples, se délecte de la sensation des draps frais sous son corps. L'enseignante repense à tout ce qu'elle a terminé la veille… La correction… Le ménage… La surveillance des couloirs… Les retenues… Et puis la guerre d'eau avec Miss Granger. Elle frissonne au souvenir du contact bref des lèvres de son élève sur les siennes. Et ferme les yeux en soupirant en se rappelant ce qu'elle a dit à Hermione. Si le directeur, ou un autre professeur l'apprend, elle perd son poste, sa dignité, son amour pour cette jeune femme… Elle devra donc être très prudente.

Le soleil illumine l'intérieur de ses appartements, et répand une douce chaleur contre son oreiller. Mais Minerva doit aller déjeuner, car il est déjà 9 heures du matin. Ce n'est pas son habitude de dormir aussi tard, mais elle commence à apprécier ces grasses matinées…

Elle descend, quelques minutes plus tard, l'escalier de ses appartements. La professeure de Métamorphose est sobrement vêtue, et tient entre ses mains jointes un petit rouleau de parchemin jaunit. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas, mais si par hasard elle croise Hermione dans les couloirs, elle le lui donnera.

Et comme de fait…

La jeune femme trébuche et tombe aux pieds de Minerva dans un fracas impossible! Hermione se relève, rageuse, en époussetant ses vêtements. Beaucoup d'élèves et d'enseignants les observent. Il n'y a pas 36 solutions pour la femme plus âgée. Elle donne le rouleau de parchemin à la jeune fille, et lui clame haut et fort…

- Vous avez laissé tomber ceci, Miss Granger. Allez, vous pouvez aller déjeuner.

Hermione reste perplexe, mais ne dit rien, et conserve le papier dans sa main moite. Elle embarque dans le jeu de sa professeure, et baisse les épaules, comme si elle venait de se faire gronder. C'est pourtant avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'elle s'assoit à la grande table des Gryffondor, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle déplie le message quand elle est certaine que personne ne l'observe, et le lit avec une attention toute particulière.

_Hermione,_

_Je profite d'une soirée où je n'ai rien de prévu, pour vous invitez à la passer en ma compagnie, si, bien sûr, vous en avez envie. _

_Rendez-vous à 7 heures, devant la porte de mes appartements._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.s : Le mot de passe est «Paysages d'automne»_

Le cœur de la jeune femme bat la chamade, elle est certaine que ses joues ont pris la teinte d'un rouge profond. Puis, elle panique, en se demandant ce qu'il est approprié de porter pour une soirée de la sorte…

**C'est la mise en place du prochain chapitre, court mais bon…**

**AB xxx**


	7. Première soirée

**Première soirée**

**En retard, encore et encore...**

Hermione soupire et s'effondre sur son lit dur, rendu moelleux grâce aux tenues qu'elle y a étendues. Déjà 6 heures, et la jeune femme ne sait toujours pas quoi mettre! Elle essaie de se dire que c'est uniquement une soirée banale, sans conséquences, sans rien. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'y arrivera jamais. C'est donc pour ça que, quand elle s'est finalement décidée à se lever, la Gryffondor a opté pour des sous-vêtements plus… plus osés. Elle ne s'attend à rien, mais elle aime mieux prévoir.

Le soutien gorge est blanc et délicat, sans bretelles. Le haut du bonnet est parsemé de toutes petites et fines fleures noires. La petite culotte, d'un blanc pur, assorti au soutien gorge, mais sans les motifs. Le tout détonne magnifiquement sur sa peau naturellement un peu plus foncée que la moyenne.

Pour la tenue principale… Eh bien, elle opte pour ce qui lui semble le plus naturel, ce qui lui ressemble le plus. Une robe pourpre aux bretelles minces, et au tissu satiné. La robe se ressert à l'arrière, à l'aide d'un cordon de satin noir. Aucun décolleté, juste un buste légèrement bombé, et un peu de peau visible. Elle accessoirise le tout d'une paire de souliers à talons hauts noirs, et d'un collier tout simple. C'est un petit papillon noir, serti de pierres brillantes, qui déploie ses grandes ailes au bout de la longue chaîne d'argent.

Elle peigne ses cheveux, les laisse tomber sur ses belles épaules nues, dans une cascade de brun aux reflets caramel. Le maquillage est sobre et simple, à son image. Un peu de mascara noir, un baume à lèvres brillant, et une petite bouffée de parfum aux mûres.

Elle est enfin prête, et il est déjà 6h45. Elle doit être chez Minerva pour 7h. Aussi bien y aller tout de suite…

Elle sort du dortoir, les gens se retournent sur son passage quand elle fait son entrée dans la salle commune. La jeune femme a oublié la cape d'invisibilité! Trop tard, elle devra faire sans. Elle ignore les questions lancées par ses camarades, se concentre sur son but ultime.

Hermione monte des tonnes d'escaliers, emprunte de nombreux passages secrets, et se retrouve finalement devant une haute porte de bois d'un doux brun. Elle cogne sans hésiter, car elle a parfaitement le droit de se retrouver devant cette porte, à cet instant précis.

La femme qui lui ouvre la porte n'est pas la même qu'en classe. C'est pourtant Minerva McGonagall, avec un quelque chose en plus… Un quelque chose de vraiment déconcertant, mais loin d'être désagréable.

Son enseignante a enfin relâché ses longs cheveux, qui tombent à merveille dans le dos droit. La robe, d'un vert émeraude, souligne la beauté des ses yeux, et la finesse de ses traits de porcelaine. Elle lui arrive aux pieds, qu'on ne voit d'ailleurs pas. Les manches sont légèrement bouffantes, mais tout aussi longues. Il y a un léger décolleté, mais rien de déplacé. Quand même assez pour faire entre-apercevoir à Hermione le haut des seins de sa professeure de Métamorphose. Elle détourne le regard, et lui sourit.

- Entrez, Hermione.

La Gryffondor pénètre dans les appartements de Minerva avec émerveillement. Elle s'attendait à une pièce où tous les meubles seraient entassés, mais elle s'est royalement trompée…

D'où elle se tient, elle aperçoit à sa droite une charmante petite cuisine, aux murs dans les teintes de jaune. Une salle à manger communique à la cuisine grâce à une porte vitrée. À sa gauche, il y a un salon aux airs de confort incroyable. C'est presque du luxe, tellement le divan rouge et moelleux semble accueillant! Sur le mur du fond, il y a 2 portes. Celle de gauche est entre-ouverte, et laisse deviner un lit défait. L'enseignante rougit, et referme la porte avec empressement. Elle pointe ensuite la porte de droite.

- Celle-ci, c'est la salle de bain, si jamais…

- Oh, merci…

Et la soirée se déroule à merveille. C'est enchanteur, et pour les 2 femmes! Au tout début, elles étaient gênées. Mais après une heure seulement, l'atmosphère s'est relativement détendue. Elles ont mangé un délicieux repas, arrosé de vin moldu, au grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui ne connait que ça. L'enseignante et son élève finissent leurs coupes de vin rouge sur le divan si confortable, en bavardant de tout est de rien. Tout est si facile, avec une personne qui nous ressemble et qui nous comprend à ce point!

- Alors, Hermione, vous avez une idée de la carrière que vous voulez entreprendre plus tard? De votre part, je m'attends à tout!

Elle ricane en avalant une petite gorgée du liquide rouge et légèrement amer. Elle observe son élève, attend toujours une réponse.

- Je… je n'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai déjà pensé à Aurore, mais c'est si dur!

- Et la difficulté, il faut l'affronter, Hermione. Vous y arrivez mieux que quiconque, je vous l'assure. Vous feriez une excellente Aurore…

Hermione éprouve en ce moment tellement de reconnaissance pour sa professeure de Métamorphose, qu'elle ne réfléchit pas beaucoup quand elle attrape le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains, et embrasse ses lèvres avec une ardeur qui lui est peu commune. Minerva en échappe son verre de vin, qu'elle ne ramasserait pour rien au monde. Elle répond au baiser avec bonheur, pendant que la jeune femme glisse ses mains délicates dans les cheveux de son enseignante. Elle s'étonne de leur douceur, et caresse entre ses doigts quelques fines mèches de cheveux.

L'élève descend ses mains sur la nuque de Minerva McGonagall, attrape entre ses doigts agiles le bout de métal qui permet de descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe d'émeraude… Elle n'hésite pas, et commence à le tirer lentement vers le bas. Sous ses doigts, la peau douce et légèrement ridée de la femme se révèle. Le contact provoque chez Hermione un frisson, chez Minerva une alarme. Elle ne doit pas aller aussi loin, cette jeune fille mérite d'être respectée. Pas question de lui faire l'amour sur un vulgaire divan!

Elle casse le baiser, retire les mains d'Hermione, et prend cette dernière dans ses bras. Elle embrasse le dessus de la tête de son élève avec tendresse, lui murmure à l'oreille…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Ça viendra, soyez patiente. Une femme comme moi doit s'habituer à toute cette situation…

- Et elle devra aussi s'habituer aux conséquences qu'entraine son geste, murmure la voix réjouie de Severus Rogue.

Il se tient à la porte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Un mouvement de cape, un claquement de porte, et il est partie…

**Eh bin je m'attendais pas à écrire autant, mais tant mieux! Désolée, ma belle Eva, de faire jouer le rôle du méchant à Rogue… **

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


	8. Impatience

**Impatience**

**Eh oui, eh oui : elle n'est pas morte! Voici donc le chapitre que tous attendaient je crois, la scène d'amour entre nos 2 belles sorcières! Laissez vos reviews en grand nombre :D**

1 semaine. Une longue semaine où les deux femmes n'avaient pu ni se regarder, ni se toucher à cause de la menace de Rogue. Son méfait accompli, il rayonnait. Il avait parlé au directeur, celui-ci sachant parfaitement que Severus ne lui mentait pas : il voyait l'étincelle d'euphorie nouvelle dans les yeux de la Directrice des Gryffondors. Pourtant, Albus Dumbledore ne voyait rien de mal à cette relation, si ce n'était l'illégalité de la chose… Si les parents d'élèves l'apprenaient, adieu réputation de l'école, qui était déjà bien basse depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter.

Minerva trouve la situation bien difficile, même impossible quand elle voit son élève marcher avec cette démarche suave dans la Salle Commune. Ses cheveux parfumés qui caressent ses épaules dorées, sa bouche pulpeuse qui s'étire en un doux sourire, ses mains agiles qui s'enroulent autour de sa baguette, ses yeux pétillants et joueurs quand leurs regards se croisent… Ah! En résumé, l'enseignante n'en peut plus. Minerva McGonagall est reconnue pour sa patience, mais présentement l'impulsion semble vouloir prendre le dessus de cette façade paisible qu'elle a mis des années à construire. Elle a peur des conséquences que son impulsivité pourrait avoir sur elles deux, avec leur relation à peine entamée….

De son côté, Hermione ressent émotions et sensations qu'elle ne pourrait même pas nommer tellement elles lui sont inconnues. Quand Minerva passe près d'elle, des bouffées de chaleur étranges assaillissent son corps à l'écoute de ses désirs. Ses lèvres s'assèchent. Ses mains lui démangent tant elle se pousse à les garder loin du corps de la belle femme. Son sexe est tremblant rien qu'à entendre son nom… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle se rend à l'instant même à son dernier cours avant la session d'examens. En Métamorphoses, évidemment. Si elle reste calme, tout devrait bien aller…

Quand elle pénètre dans la classe, Hermione baisse les yeux au sol nonchalamment, comme si elle avait laissé tomber quelque chose. La Métamorphomage ne le regarde pas, commence son cours de révision finale.

Durant l'heure entière que dure le cours, elles ne se sont même pas échangé le plus petit des regards. Rien. Quand McGonagall annonce la fin de la classe, Hermione se presse de sortir dehors avant les autres pour éviter de croiser le regard froid de son professeur, qui souhaite à tous une excellente période d'examens. Elle monte directement dans son dortoir pour étudier l'Arithmancie, sa première épreuve écrite lundi matin à 8 heures précises. Il est 17h quand elle s'effondre dans son lit avec son énorme manuel et qu'elle l'ouvre au tout début. Ses yeux lisent sans relâche les lignes noires minuscules, déchiffrent les moindres mots jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Elle ne voit ni l'heure passer, ni le soleil décliner à une vitesse vertigineuse par la longue fenêtre du dortoir. À 23h, c'est son ventre qui grogne le temps passé depuis qu'elle a avalé quelque chose. Hermione sort alors de sa transe d'études pour s'extirper de ses couvertures chaudes. Elle enfile une nuisette d'un violet foncé ainsi que des pantoufles puis se dirige vers les cuisines. Elle _déteste _faire travailler ces pauvres elfes, mais elle est vraiment affamée!

Affamée, mais pas que de nourriture… Elle repense à la petite mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée du chignon parfait de l'enseignante de Métamorphose tout à l'heure, elle en frémit de désir. La mèche s'était balancée contre la nuque douce durant une bonne minute avant que Minerva ne se retourne pour parler aux élèves, stoppant les notes qu'elle transcrivait au tableau. Ça avait été un moment unique dans sa journée, de celui dont elle aurait voulu prendre une photo. En même temps, l'image resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire visuelle, rangée avec toutes les autres qui mettaient en vedette McGonagall.

Hermione déboule les escaliers du dortoir, puis ceux qui mènent à la cuisine, non-loin de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Environ à mi-chemin d'un bon repas, Hermione aperçoit une longue silhouette qui monte à sa rencontre. Elle se mord la lèvre en reconnaissant, juste par leur forme sensuelle, les hanches de Minerva. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, cherche un endroit où se dissimuler au regard perçant de son enseignante. Elle voit une petite cavité qui devait appartenir à une statue partie visiter une amie, avec une grande fenêtre. Elle s'élance pour s'y cacher, mais une voix sévère l'en empêche.

- Allons, Miss Granger. Pas la peine de fuir, je sais très bien que vous êtes là.

Hermione ferme les yeux de honte et se retourne, frappée par la vision que lui donne son enseignante. Elle a les cheveux détachés, tombant librement sur ses épaules cachés par une robe de chambre écossaise. Ses lunettes, perchées sur le bout de son fin nez, lui donnent un air malicieux. Les mains sur ses hanches fines, elle semble attendre une explication, une justification. Mais rien ne sort de la bouche de la jeune Gryffondor, si ce n'est qu'une stupide question :

- Et comment vous avez su que c'était moi, avant même de m'avoir vue?

- Votre parfum, Miss Granger. Votre parfum…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione est extrêmement touchée de cette distinction, cette façon si particulière de la reconnaitre elle parmi toutes les autres. Son impulsion la pousse donc à s'approcher de son enseignante, pas à pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon parfum, _professeur_?

Elle chuchote le titre professionnel qu'elle doit donner à cette femme d'un ton aguicheur et chaud, comme une invitation à le laisser tomber pour quelque chose de plus familier. Mais Minerva n'en fait rien et rougie plutôt en baissant rapidement le regard pour ramener ses yeux d'émeraudes dans ceux, noisettes, de son élève si séduisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire? Que son parfum la rend folle, qu'elle rêve qu'il s'imprègne dans ses draps jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour qu'elle puisse le respirer en prenant son dernier souffle? Bien sûr que non, elle n'oserait jamais… Elle choisit alors la voie la plus simple, qui lui est peu commune : le mensonge, l'ignoble mensonge…

- Il empeste, Miss Granger. Vous devriez avoir la main plus légère sur votre flacon, le matin.

- B… bien professeur je… pardonnez-moi.

Hermione est troublée, tout en étant inquiète. Jamais elle n'a vu Minerva McGonagall aussi cruelle envers quelqu'un, même pas envers Malefoy! C'est comme si elle avait rêvé le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé, comme si son imagination en était l'inventrice. Ou encore, l'enseignante de Métamorphoses veut simplement oublier ce moment qu'elle considère sûrement comme une grave erreur… Dans tous les cas, l'élève ne sait plus où donner de la tête et pourrait facilement tomber dans le désespoir. Pourtant, le destin semble en sa faveur ce soir…

L'aînée se met à fixer d'une drôle de façon l'épaule dénudée par la nuisette d'Hermione, celle-ci s'observe pour constater la raison de ce regard pour le moins appréciateur. La bretelle de sa nuisette est tombée pour révéler l'épaule bronzée dans toute sa splendeur, ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine ferme. Minerva glisse sa main sur la peau satinée, remonte la bretelle de satin en regardant son élève droit dans les yeux. Mais avant que le morceau de tissu n'ai pu reprendre sa place initiale, le professeur de Métamorphoses perd le contrôle. Elle en a plus qu'assez de sa façade frigide et sévère! Elle écoute ses pulsions, fait chuter la nuisette d'Hermione sur ses hanches, celle-ci se retrouvant à moitié nue devant les yeux remplis de désirs de McGonagall.

Les mains expérimentées entourent le visage de la jeune femme frissonnante, les bouches des deux sorcières se rencontrent enfin. Les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione se délectent de la fermeté de celles plus minces de son aînée, Minerva se réjouit de la proximité de celle qui donne du piquant à ses rêves depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle laisse courir ses mains le long de la taille fine d'Hermione, approche encore plus l'élève d'elle pour le pousser doucement sur le rebord en pierres de la fenêtre. Dehors, c'est la pleine lune : son reflet lumineux éclaire la peau de la jeune Gryffondor et rend McGonagall complètement folle. Des centimètres entiers de peau à caresser, à adorer…

Hermione appuie son dos sur la vitre glacée, ses seins se durcissent après le contact rude et inattendu. Minerva lui sourit gentiment et descend ses baisers lentement contre le cou gracieux de son élève qui glisse sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs parsemés de fils argentés. Elle s'émerveille de leur texture soyeuse, de l'odeur subtile de gingembre et citron qu'elle y décèle. Un shampoing moldu! Elle rit dans les cheveux de son amante, cette dernière découvrant du bout de ses longs doigts agiles les seins fermes de la jeune lionne. Hermione arque son dos pour donner un meilleur accès à son enseignante, cette dernière semble hésiter devant autant d'abandon.

- Hermione, peut-être ne devrions nous pas…

- Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plait… Rien ne me plait plus que de vous entendre parler, mais pas tout de suite! N'avez-vous pas envie de moi, Minerva?

Les yeux noisette luisent d'un désir immense, ceux d'un vert émeraude sourient. Quelle jeune femme surprenante… Elle passe ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ainée, qui en mordille le bout sensuellement. La Gryffondor apprécie de ses mains le visage aimé : la bouche mince, la peau tendre, les joues hautes, la mâchoire bien dessinée, les sourcils arqués… Leurs bouches se retrouvent, affamées, pour un long baiser. Hermione ouvre ses lèvres pour permettre à McGonagall d'approfondir ses caresses, enroulant ses bras derrière la nuque douce de l'enseignante. Cette dernière appuie ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione, créant ainsi une délicate pression sur ses seins sensibles. Elle gémit en laissant tomber sa tête contre la fenêtre glacée, les doigts curieux de son professeur entourant maintenant chacun de ses mamelons tendus. Elle mord ses lèvres, observe avec passion le décolleté de Minerva qui se crée à mesure qu'elle bouge, la robe de chambre en révélant beaucoup. Mais pas assez au goût de la jeune lionne.

Elle attrape les pans de la robe de chambre écossaise, les écarte respectueusement pour voir apparaitre une superbe poitrine blanche, un ventre plat, de fines hanches et de longues jambes musclées. Elle laisse courir ses doigts contre les côtes, puis les cuisses minces. Ses yeux remontent pour rencontrer les iris verts qui créent une décoration de Noël parfaite avec le rouge de ses joues…

- Vous êtes magnifique…

Minerva relève la tête et lui sourit gentiment, ses mains s'insinuant entre ses cuisses pour les distancer l'une de l'autre. Elle masse lentement la peau ferme, ses pouces de rapprochant dangereusement du point sensible. Hermione gémit, serre la femme contre elle avec force. Elle en profite pour se balader sur les seins appétissants, les prend au creux de ses mains pour les pétrir avec douceur. L'aînée sourit paresseusement, embrasse la ligne de la mâchoire de son élève en descendant rapidement vers ses seins tendus. Elle prend un mamelon durci dans sa bouche, la pointe entre ses dents en effleurant de sa main le poil du sexe d'Hermione. Cette dernière referme ses jambes autour des hanches de McGonagall. Elle se délecte du contact de la peau froide contre la sienne, brûlante. La robe de chambre chute au sol avec la nuisette, leurs corps nus prennent le temps de se familiariser à l'autre. Minerva s'approche encore plus de son élève impatiente, appuie son sexe contre le sien.

- Oh! Minerva…

Son nom est prononcé dans un murmure, plutôt un gémissement, qui résonne dans l'escalier vide du château. La Métamorphomage se plonge dans les yeux de la belle Gryffondor, y lit un désir infini et un amour interdit encore plus grand. Elle se met à bouger de haut en bas, passant de la pointe des pieds aux talons, son sexe se frottant agréablement contre celui d'Hermione. Elles gémissent ensemble, puis la sorcière plus âgée taquine le clitoris de la belle brune avec son index. La jeune femme ouvre la bouche, surprise, puis lâche un cri quand sa maîtresse pénètre deux doigts à l'intérieur de son sexe inexpérimenté. Minerva plaque sa bouche sur celle, tendre, de la lionne pour faire taire ce cri qui a sûrement résonné dans toute l'école. Hermione plaque sa main droite contre la vitre, remplie de buée par leurs corps chauds. La Directrice de Maison accélère son mouvement de va-et-vient, glisse sa main derrière le bas du dos d'Hermione pour le caresser tout en rapprochant le corps de l'adolescente du sien. Rien ne pourrait passer entre leurs corps qui s'étreignent, qui s'aiment. Leurs fronts se touchent, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

McGonagall pose son pouce sur le clitoris de la jeune femme, le fait tourner sous son doigt comme un jouet. Hermione se tortille sous le corps de son aînée, gémit de plaisir en embrassant son amante. Cette dernière se dégage quand sa protégée atteint finalement l'orgasme, les cheveux ébouriffés et le corps en sueurs. Elle se régale de la texture satinée des jambes de Minerva, ferme les yeux quand elle sent une vague de plaisir la parcourir. Mais son professeur de retire de son sexe en demande et s'agenouille devant elle. Elle commence à embrasser amoureusement l'intérieur des cuisses moelleuses d'Hermione, sa langue faisant de temps en temps une apparition appréciée. L'enseignante de Métamorphoses se délecte des liquides de l'adolescente, laisse sa langue s'insinuer dans les profondeurs veloutées. Elle embrasse son sexe avec la passion avec laquelle elle embrasserait sa bouche, adore la sensation de la jeune femme qui tremble après chaque mouvement de langue. Minerva remonte ses yeux pour fixer ceux, brouillés de plaisir, de son élève.

- Miss Granger, regardez-moi…

Hermione abaisse les yeux pour observer ce joli visage coquin qui est levé vers elle alors que sa langue lui procure des sensations incroyables. Elle glisse ses mains sous le visage de son aînée, l'incite à se relever. La superbe femme est debout, l'adolescente se dépêche d'embrasser McGonagall avec appétit. Elle goûte dans la bouche de sa maîtresse ses propres fluides, éclate de rire contre les lèvres fines. Elles se dégagent à regret pour se contempler, s'émerveillant de la beauté de l'autre.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, Hermione.

- Alors corrigez-moi, _professeur_.

Minerva sourit et prend la Gryffondor dans ses bras, la soulève pour la poser contre sa poitrine accueillante. Elle les recouvre toutes deux de sa grande robe de chambre, puis monte vers ses quartiers en installant sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Avec plaisir, Miss Granger. Avec grand plaisir…

**La fin du chapitre, et de leur grand moment! Ça vous a plus? C'était vraiment mauvais? Dite-le moi dans une review!**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


End file.
